


cuddling

by LemonYellow406



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DLAMPE, Ficlet, Fluff, LAMPE, Lamp - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, dlamp - Freeform, this is just me procrastinating on homework and writing fluff instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: Virgil gets home from work late and finds all of his boyfriends asleep on their bed, and takes a moment to look at them.





	cuddling

Virgil sighed, walking into his home. He had to stay much later than usual at work and groned the entire ride back knowing that his boyfriends were surely asleep. After Roman had gotten a role in a movie, the six of them struggled to fit their schedules together to be able to spend a whole night with one another. They had planned for over a week for a night where they were all free, where all of them could spend a night together without one of them missing, and the day had finally come. But then goddamn Julia had to miss her shift and Virgil had to stay cause there was no one else to stand in for her, figures. 

He tiptoed through the apartment, setting his bag down and stretching before walking into the bedroom that he heard Roman’s snores from, and where he found all five of his boyfriends sleeping.

Virgil smiled at the sight of his boyfriends laying in all different positions on the king-sized bed, silently questioning how none of them were falling off of it. Roman laid at the foot of the bed with his sleep mask askew and mouth wide open, drool pooling on the pillow under his head as loud snores exited his mouth. Logan slept like a log on the far left with his head perched perfectly on his pillow and his hands folded carefully on top of the blanket that went only halfway up to his chest. Emile and Damian were cuddled up to one another right in the middle of the bed, Emile spooning Damian’s smaller form with his head buried in his shoulder. Patton lay on the far right of the bed, holding a pillow close to his chest with his leg draped over the side of the bed. 

Virgil smiled, taking off his uniform as fast as he could and putting on the very-loved black hoodie and sweatpants that he loved to lounge in. He carefully got into the bed, trying to not wake any of his boyfriends up. Patton’s eyes blinked open, seeing his tallest boyfriend sheepishly smile at him. Patton smiled back, opening his arms up for Virgil who immediately threw himself into them, sighing in happiness at the warmth his boyfriend held. He buried his face in Patton’s chest, mumbling, “I love you guys,” before quickly falling asleep, not even waking up when hours later Damian kicked Roman off the foot of the bed and the latter shrieked in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> i was just procrastinating doing homework and was originally gonna have some light angst but the story refused and now its just over 400 words of fluff


End file.
